Equal Rights
by izziexxx
Summary: I can just imagine it now 'The lupine centre for werewolves in crisis.' The long summers can get you thinking. Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

Equal Rights.

This story is a work in progress. There is slash so be warned. I'm also in the middle of Hefty exams so don't expect updates too often.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Setting sun playing pink and gold brush strokes in the sky, bathing the known world in half light, and lying in the grass was the quintessence of dusk, dark and light simply being at peace with the warm night air that embraced them.

"Sirius?" whispered the light into the dying day.

"Yeah Remus.", Came the reply while he slowly turned his grey black sleep laden eyes on his golden lover.

"I've been thinking."

"You tend to do that, far too much in my opinion."

"Yes well that's beside the point"

"Ah," Sirius said knowingly "so you admit you do think too much!"

"I'm actually trying to be serious here"

"But I'm Sirius!"

"Will you stop with the stupid jokes?"

"I can't help it you always open the conversation with lines that have obvious opportunity for humour"

Ignoring this fact Remus continued. "You know the whomping willow was put here when I came."

"Yes we don't exactly want you running around by full moonlight." Sirius chuckled.

"That, again, is beside the point" he sighed exasperatedly "If it was put here because of me then there can't have been many, or possibly any, werewolves here before me."

"Not surprising really, I guess Dumbledore influence has something to do with it." Said Sirius with a hint of seriousness that was rare in his day to day existence. Then changing his tone "and it's a good thing too because if you hadn't been able to come here then I would have no-one to snog." A suggestive grin adorning his handsome face

"This is not the point I was trying to make. If there were no wolves before me and there are none now"

"How are you sure there could be more in the years below."

"Well first, I seem to be the shrieking shack's only inhabitant, and secondly I can't sense any others."

"Sense others?"

"Yes we have a distinctly different smell but I've only ever smelt it when I have to visit the ministry, but we're getting off topic. The point I'm making is that if I'm right then I could be the only werewolf to have ever gotten into Hogwarts. Think of it over the generations all those kids deprived of a magical education because of something that they have no control over. Something that brings them enough pain as it is, some from a very young age, living with constant prejudice and hatred. I know that there aren't many of us in reality but I can't be the only werewolf in existence of school age in Britain. And some of these kids have nowhere to go my parent's reaction to my problem isn't as normal as you might think."

"It was never really something I'd ever though about but I guess it does make sense" mused Sirius. "Why did you bring it up?"

"In less than a week we'll be starting our final year at Hogwarts. We've been sent letters and visited by teachers to think about our options at the end of this year. And my prospects for getting a job it seems, no matter how well I might do in school, aren't great"

"Don't say things like that. It's not fair on yourself."

"No, but it's true. But for the short time I was thinking about what chances I had I realised that I had a lot more of a chance that lots of kids like me. And what I then began to think was that that could be what I did. I could teach. Then give wolfkind equal rights."

"You'd be a good teacher you've helped me more times that I can count. But what does teaching at Hogwarts have to do with equal rights for werewolves?"

"You're a bit dense aren't you love."

"Hey I resent that"

"What I actually meant is that I could teach the werewolf kids"

"Ah."

"Just imagine it Padfoot I could just buy a place with a small garden and it wouldn't have to be very big because I could use some room of requirement type spells to make is bigger outside the fence than within it give the kids space cause many of them would have been kept locked up. And they'd be together on full moons it's easier and safer if you're in a pack. and kids could live there if they wanted or they could just stay for the full moon and it could be open to kids of all ages if they wanted to live there and, and if there were kids under the ages of eleven then they could be taught maths and English and then once they are eleven then they can learn magic and we could have a"

"Remus" Sirius interrupted mid flow.

"Yes"

"You're rambling"

"Sorry." he said sheepishly ok so maybe it wasn't hundred percent clear but he just got enthusiastic about helping others.

"But from what I understood it sounded good."

"You really think so."

"I think you should do it."

"I'd really have to start planning now."

"You'd need money"

"I'd need to save a bit but not too much just enough to buy a small house with a small garden. I can magically expand it later."

"You could just by a plot of land expand it from the inside and then build a school on the expanded land."

"And I'd need some sort of cloaking spell so muggles can't see it or just think it's a country house."

"You'd need protective spells around the edges we don't want a load of werewolves to escape"

"Escape, it sounds so harsh"

"Sorry it was the best word I could thing of spur of the moment," he finally tore his gaze from the boy by his side and looked up at the darkened sky letting the silence apologise "I could really get into this school idea" he said finally.

"I can just imagine it now 'The lupine1 centre for werewolves in crisis.' That sounds crazy, werewolves in crisis, or perhaps it could be 'the school for the wolfily gifted'"

"However my dear moony, wolfily is not a word"

"Minor problem"

"I recon you should talk to Dumbledore"

"You know what, I think I will."

"But now I propose a toast to professor Lupin best teacher of all time."

"One flaw in that plan."

"What?"

"We don't have anything to toast with."

"Oh."

1 Just before any one asks I do mean lupine not Lupin. Bit of a play of words there for you.


	2. Chapter 2

The days of the summer had flown by and now Dumbledore was back in his office. It was where, by the looks of things, where he belonged most. It was where most of his possessions were kept for the greater period of time, and the whole room seemed strewn with odd little homely touches; a shelf of novels, a number of stray cushions and a rather battered looking phoenix. The bird in question gave the impression that, once it had restarted its cycle, it would be very handsome indeed. The office was totally undisturbed save for the negligible scratching of quill on parchment.

This silence was considered a rarity in the hallowed halls of the ancient seat of learning. Which meant when the atmosphere was disturbed Dumbledore knew there was someone outside his office. He had a knack for knowing such things, a sixth sense as it were. There was defiantly someone outside the office, also using his powers of deduction he knew that whoever it was would have known his password in order to be directly outside the door. It would therefore have to be a teacher, or a prefect, and also due to the fact the unknown person did not walk in, he could eliminate all staff save for Madam Simstra, a woman who thought such things as entering another's room without permission, was a bringer of bad luck.

But rather than waste time trying to deduce whom it might be at the door, it was much more convenient to invite the stranger in.

"Come in."

Upon seeing the young werewolf Dumbledore re-directed his attention from the work on his desk to the boy standing in his doorway.

"Ah Remus, I trust you are well, the moon not bothering you it is."

"No, not yet anyway. I'm not here at a bad time am I?"

"Not at all, I'm in the process of the rather arduous task of marking first year papers, and you seemed to have presented yourself at the exact moment I was taking a break to have a midget gem, very chewy muggle sweets, I've taken a liking to them of late. Would you care for one?"

"No thank you." Remus replied looking very perplexed.

"I assume you have come here for a reason, so please, do sit."

Remus found a squishy green velvet arm chair gently nudging at his heels until he half sat, half toppled, backwards into the cushions with a soft flumpf.

"So as I'm sure you were about to say before my chair so rudely interrupted. Mind of its own that thing."

"Well… err what I suppose I was saying was that you work in a school."

"Unless this has turned into a sanatorium, which wouldn't at all surprise me, I daresay I do."

"Do you get any funding from the ministry?"

"Yes of course, to a certain degree. The strain on money is not as massive as one might think. With the aid of the house elves much of the staffing costs are reduced, but we get money for teacher wages, books for the library, supplies for potions and so on."

"How would you go about applying for funding?"

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely certain. The ministry funded Hogwarts long before I was born. I should imagine however you would need to speak to the department for education. Why, I may ask, are you enquiring?"

"I was thinking of teaching."

"Well that shouldn't be hard, as long as you do well in your N.E.W.T's you would try to take an opening here. There are a few spots opening that I have to find replacements for. Also I see no reason why that would require additional funds, what where you thinking of teaching?"

"Werewolves, I suppose that's more of a who than a what but even so I was really hoping to set up my own school. Is it possible?"

"I'm sure it's possible, it's just getting people to support you. Having many werewolves all in one place isn't the ministry's idea of a cup of tea. I personally would support and help you where necessary but I am but one man, one man who doesn't control ministry funds."

"Then what can I do?"

"As I mentioned before, talk to the ministry of education. I recommend talking to Adela Matthews, department of educational enquires. She's very big on the teaching equality front, she was the one who supplied your case to the school. She's retiring soon so her workload has been reduced, it also means that she is most likely to have plenty of time for cases she finds an interest in. You may need to speak to others before you can contact her directly though. I shall write you a reference. You should work on preparing your proposal."

With that Remus thanked the teacher and left. He'd fully expected everyone to write it off as a bad idea, but Dumbledore didn't think so. Perhaps things were looking up.

_This is dedicated to my first reviewer Bottlebrush Thank you for the advice. That's probably the best review I've ever received. Marshmallows for you!_


End file.
